Shooting Star Reborn
by Emma Iveli
Summary: After Mabel dies during Weirdmageddeon, she is reincarnated as Monkey D. Lucia. When she grows up she joins her twin brother's pirate crew for adventures! However Bill was also resurrected, and has plans to kill her all over again, this time time ensuring she won't be reborn. With the help of her brothers, the Zodiac and her crew can she handle it? Please R&R
1. A Shooting Star Falls

A/N: Another One Piece/Gravity Falls fanfic from me! Though One Piece won't appear until the next chapter (and even then it will be a small scene). Even though it has reached more than 5, I still feel there should be more! I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or One Piece if I did... then I would constantly put the two series again each other to outward the other! It would glorious and awesome and amazing...

Mabel: But Emma does own any OC that appears!

Shooting Star Reborn

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: A Shooting Star Falls

Weirdmageddeon was horrible… and the plans stop it fell apart, compete and utterly.

Such an event started when Dipper and Mabel Pines had gotten into a fight. Dipper was offered by his Great Uncle Ford to remain in the town of Gravity Falls as an apprentice. However thanks to a series of events, he was so hyped up that he said yes without really thinking it though, when he went to tell Mabel (who overheard thanks to a walkie talkie) she ran out and took Dipper's backpack.

Which had an item called the rift, while it was contain in a glass ball, if it was broken it could cause something that would destroy the universe.

Bill used the body of an acquaintance of theirs and tricked Mabel telling her that he could use the rift to freeze time.

Of course all he did was cause Weirdmageddeon.

It took a lot but the two twins had patched things up.

But there were still some issues.

Namely their Great Uncles, they were twins as well but Stan and Ford just couldn't get along due to problems from years ago.

As Ford was captured by Bill, they had to rescue them. Stan was against it, but went with anyways.

They succeeded in rescuing him and everyone else Bill had captured.

Ford knew how to beat Bill. But it required 10 people to make the Zodiac. Dipper was the Pine Tree, Mabel was the Shooting Star. Not only that but so were Stan and Ford, Stan was the Fish and Ford was the six-fingered hand and other people in town were part of it as well. Soos a handy man that worked for Stan in his tourist trap was the Question Mark, Pacifica, the richest Robbie a teen that didn't get along with Dipper was the Stitched Heart and Gideon a boy who was the Pines Family nemesis was the Pentagram.

But they still needed two more, as the signs weren't being worn or associated with them they had to figure who best represented them. The Spectacles, needed someone very intelligent, which was Fiddleford "Old Man" McGucket, a crazed Hill Billy who as it turned out was really a very intelligent scientist (even in his crazed state built many crazy inventions). While the Ice Bag needed someone who cool under pressure, which meant Wendy the clerk from Stan's gift was the one.

Unfortunately they weren't able to use the Zodiac, as Stan and Ford got into a fight over Grammar!

This fight led to Bill capturing most of them in some way, he turned the other 6 into horrified tapestries.

Dipper and Mabel did manage to escape but it was short lived. He had captured after a several minute chaise.

But it was just enough time for Stan and Ford to come up with a plan.

However all of this would end in tragedy.

He brought the two in with plans to kill one of them.

"Eeny! Meeny! Miny! You!" he said as his eye turned into in the Shooting Star Symbol.

Before anyone could react, even Ford (who was actually Stan in disguise) he pointed at Mabel.

Suddenly Mabel just collapsed.

"NO!" yelled Dipper in shock.

"Mabel!" yelled Stan (really Ford in disguise)

"Hey!" yelled "Ford", "I'll make that deal! I'll let you into my mind!"

"About time!" laughed Bill.

He flung the young twins away.

"Stan" was in too much shock to make any arguments. He just looked at Mabel's body, silently hoping beyond hope that he didn't kill her.

Dipper was trying to get her to wake up.

But he realized he had a job to do and would have to figure out everything later.

"Ford" made the deal with Bill, while Stan took out the memory gun and completely erased "Ford's" memories.

However while Bill was being destroyed in Stan's mind, he knew he would be back.

After all… they didn't use the Zodiac to destroy him… is this was just a setback.

Everything was sucked back into the nightmare realm, as everything returned to normal.

Once everything was normal, Stan just sat there… blankly.

Ford looked at his twin brother and started crying. After all he had to erase his memory to save the world.

"Ford! Mabel still won't wake up!" cried Dipper, "I'm trying! But she won't wake up."

Stan blinked, wheels began to turn in his mind. Realizing that the little girl in front him might be dead.

That was when all of the memories of Mabel returned to his head, as well as Bill.

"Come on Pumpkin… I beat Bill!" said Stan.

Ford stared at his brother. He had just erased all of Stan's memories. but same how he knew about Mabel and Bill.

He would have thought it didn't work, had it not been for the fact that Bill was clearly destroyed.

Ford sighed and knew he should confirm it.

He looked her pulse and found nothing along with the fact that she wasn't breathing.

It was clear she remained dead, even if Bill was defeated.

"I'm sorry." Said Ford.

"No!" cried Dipper, "She can't be! She can't be! Mabel wake up! We're supposed go to high school together! I promised you!" cried Dipper.

Ford shook… kicking himself mentally. Wondering how everything could end so badly.

In another realm… the realm of a very powerful being Mabel woke up.

"What… where am I?" asked Mabel.

"Mabel Pines." Said a voice.

She turned around and saw a giant axolotl.

She had gotten so used to the weirdness of Gravity Falls that she went with it.

"Do you know where I am?" asked Mabel.

"I'm afraid to say you're dead." Said The Axolotl.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"Bill Cipher killed you." Explained The Axolotl.

"What! No!" cried Mabel, "Please tell me you're lying."

Axolotl created a screen showing Stan's sacrifice and Weirdmageddeon ending.

She cried, she cried even more when Stan remembered her.

"However Bill Cipher isn't dead yet." Said the Axolotl.

"What do you mean!" cried Mabel.

"Not only did he invoke my name, but only the Zodiac can kill him." said Axolotl, "He will return… and he will still try to start Weirdmageddeon all over again."

"How are they able to stop them when I'm dead." Said Mabel, "Unless there's some other Shooting Star!"

"There is a way. Unfortunately it will take some time… for one thing you need to recover." Said the Axolotl, "For one thing, when you died, Bill did some damage to your soul so it can't be done right away."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mabel.

"You see… now the Zodiac has been completely chosen there are two ways to pass on their titles. One is to choose some on and pass to them. You can do this in many ways. But the party must agree to it. And the other… should the person die and is able… they will be reborn in another Dimension." Explained the Axolotl.

"So… I'm going to be born with a new family and all those things." Said Mabel, "But how am I supposed to stop Bill?"

"don't' worry… they will find you. I know for a fact they will." Said The Axolotl.

"That's good… I thought I wasn't going to never see them again even with this screen thing." Said Mabel.

The Axolotl sighed, "However… I do have bad news… while you can deiced your personality… there is zero chance of ever remembering this life."

Mabel froze. "So I'm just going to forget about them! I'm going to forget about Dipper and Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford and Waddles and Soos and Candy and Grenda and Wendy and my parents!" she cried.

"There is a small part of you that would exist in your soul… but your reincarnation will never remember your life…" said The Axolotl.

Mabel continued to cry.

He let, her… after this was horrible news.

And it didn't help that on the screen Stan was trying to fight with Ford as he hadn't remembered who Ford was.

He knew it would be a long time until things got better.

But one day it would.

Back on Earth...

Stan was angry... it didn't help while he did have his memories of Mabel and Bill, he didn't have his memories of anyone else, so right now there only a small fraction of memories.

So having some guy tell him that his niece is a dead well…

"You're lying!" yelled Stan.

Ford froze.

"You don't remember me?" asked Ford.

"Why should I!" yelled Stan, "Tell the truth! Or do I have to make you!"

"Stop!" yelled Dipper, "I'm tired of you fighting all the time! It's not going to help!"

Stan froze and looked at Dipper, it was at that moment, he remembered.

"Dipper… I…" said Stan remembering.

"Let's just go to the Shack and figure out who to call!" yelled Dipper.

Hours later, Dipper sat on his bed in the Mystery Shack (the tourist trap that Stan owned), he wasn't sure if he was going to cry again…

Mabel's body had been taken away by the authorities (with the sheriff and deputy giving their condolences to the family) and his parents should be there very soon.

He wasn't sure how they were going to respond.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." muttered Dipper.

That was when his parents walked in.

Both of them hugged him and all three cried.

After a while his mother finally asked.

"How did she die?"

Dipper didn't want to answer decided to t say "You wouldn't belie me…"

Mr. and Mrs. Pines looked at each other and realized something, they decided to confess something.

"We know about the Weirdness of Gravity Falls.' Said Mr. Pines.

"Wait… what…" said Dipper unsure how to respond.

"Haven't I ever told you how we really fell in love?" asked Mr. Pines.

"I know it was something about you being roommates while dad pretended he was gay because of the landlord." Said Dipper.

"That was how we met, no I meant how we fell in love." Said Mr. Pines.

"We came up for a visit, and I was kidnapped by a horrible shape sifting spider creature that fed on fear." Said Mrs. Pines.

"Me and Stan went to rescue her and that's how we really fell in love." Said Mr. Pines.

"Of course that wasn't the only the strange thing that happened to us during that visit." Said Mrs. Pines, "Remember when we sent into the TV."

"Don't' remind me." Said Mr. Pines.

"The point is we knew about the strangest of the town, and we you two would be able to handle it." Said Mrs. Pines.

"Both of you are capable kids." Said Mr. Pines.

Dipper started to cry.

"Dipper please tell us what happened." Said Mrs. Pines.

That was when confessed everything.

"It's all my fault!" cried Dipper, "If I hadn't pushed her away during the fight! Then the Rift wouldn't have gotten broken and she wouldn't have died!"

"Dipper it's not your fault!" cried Mrs. Pines.

"Yes it is." Cried Dipper.

"No it's not!" cried Mr. Pines who had also started crying.

"Yes it is!" cried Dipper.

The three cried for a while.

Once they stopped crying.

"Dipper… what do you want?" asked Mrs. Pines.

"I want to stay here…" whispered Dipper, "Without Mabel… I don't think I can go back to Piedmont."

"I think I understand." Said Mrs. Pines.

"I was think it's better if Mabel's here too." Said Mr. Pines.

"Considering how the commentary back in Piedmont is becoming more and more of a hangout spot at night."

Not making that by the way! The commentary in Piedmont has become a popular hang out spot at night… though to be fair it's said to have beautify views of the city… and San Francisco is very beautiful at night.

"We just have to figure out how to zombie proof her coffin." Said Mr. Pines.

"You dealt with zombies too?" asked Dipper.

"Sure did…" said Mr. Pines.

"So how did you encounter zombies?" asked Mrs. Pines.

"Just ran into them." Lied Dipper.

"Mason…" said Mrs. Pines using his real name.

"I might have raised the dead at one point…" he admitted.

Over the course of the next few days they planned out the Funeral, thankfully the town raised the expenses, considering how Mabel helped fight off Bill it was no surprise.

Also Dipper and Ford talked and the two decided since he was staying Gravity Falls anyways he would still become his apprentice. Ford wasn't sure at first… but in the end he relented.

Stan also regained many of his memories thanks to a scrapbook that Mabel made as well as some old home movie that Ford had.

And so practically the entire town attended the funeral. After all, in her short time she became very popular.

The Valentino family (who were also Robbie's parents) even comped on many things, after all she cheered up their son in a way they never were able to.

Many people spoke at the Funeral, but to be honest it was hard for the Pines family to do so.

Probably because each of them were blaming themselves for her death.

Dipper thinking about if he hadn't pushed her away.

Their parents thinking if they hadn't forced them to go Gravity Falls for the summer.

Ford for pushing Dipper to be come his apprentice and fighting with Stan.

Stan was blaming himself for fighting as well relating that if he had just said something one second sooner she would still be alive.

That also when Stan realized something… he looked at everyone else's eyes.

He recognized that look.

It was a look he knew well from back in his younger days…

The look of going through something and blaming yourself.

He saw it everyday for 40 years in the mirror.

As Mayor Tyler spoke about Mabel he realized it.

Blaming himself wasn't going to get him anywhere.

He was going to blame the one who did it… and he had already gotten his revenge.

Of course he didn't know the truth he wasn't gone, but he didn't know that right now.

That was when he made a vow to be the one to not blame themselves and if their grief got too much, he would be the one to give the metaphorical kick in the pants they needed.

However that night was the night that the Axolotl decided to tell them the truth.

When all 9 living members of the Zodiac fell to the sleep. The Amatol brought their minds into his realm.

And immediately Ford knew this wasn't a normal dream.

"Dudes, where are we?" asked Soos.

"I don't know… but the last thing I remember is trying not go to sleep." Said Dipper.

"Wait you don't think!" said Wendy.

"He can't be back!" yelled Dipper.

"great! Just great…" muttered Robbie.

"I'm going to kill him again!" yelled Stan.

"He's not back… at least not yet. I was one to bring you here." Said the Axolotl appearing.

They all stared at the strange salamander god… thing…

"Uh… why is there a giant lizard?" asked Robbie.

"That's a salamander." Said Dipper.

"Whatever…" muttered Robbie.

"You're the Axolotl… aren't you?" asked Ford.

"I am." Said the Axolotl.

"I've heard about you… you're one of the strongest begins in the universe." Said Ford.

"Indeed." Said the Axolotl.

"So one of the strongest beings in the universe is a giant salamander?" asked Pacifica .

"You know what…" said Wendy, "I'm not even surprised by any of this any more."

"I have news that you must hear…" said the Axolotl, "bill Cipher will return."

"What!" yelled Stan.

"No… no… no…" said Dipper.

Wendy and Pacifica both went up to Dipper to comfort him.

"You see the only way to kill him once and for all is to use the Zodiac…" said the Axolotl.

"Which we can't do any more because Mabel's dead." Said Dipper.

"That is true, however… her soul will be reborn in order to defeat Bill." Said The Axolotl.

"Like the cast of Heat Captor Dokidoki Nekochan!" said Soos, "The entire cast were the reincarnations of people from a magical kingdom!"

"Uh… kind of sort of…" said the Axolotl.

"Please don't remind me of that series." Muttered Dipper with a shudder.

It told them what it told Mabel that she would be reincarnated and everything that would entail (including no memories) and Bill and will return, not known when.

"But wait… if she going be reborn in another world how we gonna find her?" asked McGucket.

"You will find her when the time comes… don't worry you will find a way. I will give one hint: She will be reborn as a human in a world where Humans are the dominate race." Said the Axolotl, "However her soul needs to heal… it will take about three years to do so."

"How do we know this isn't some weird dream?" demanded Stan.

"You'll know… especially since all of you will have it." Said The Axolotl.

All of them disappeared from his realm.

Once they wee gone Mabel made came out of her hiding spot.

"Are you sure you didn't want to say anything to them?" asked the Axolotl.

"No… it's better that I didn't…" said Mabel, "It would just make them hurt more… since I wont' be able to remember when I get reborn."

The Axolotl nodded.

Back on earth, all the members of the Zodiac woke up.

Dipper decided to check with his Grunkle.

Thankfully he found both of them in the hall.

"Let me guess you saw the giant salamander god in your dream too." Said Stan.

Dipper nodded.

That was when the phone rang.

Stan groaned and went to get it.

"Hey Soos." He muttered already knowing it was going to Soos.

"Whoa! How did you know! Did you gain psychic powers." Said Soos on the other end.

"No let me but I take it that the giant Salamander dream was real." Said Stan.

"Oh dude! Yeah…" said Soos.

"Tomorrow… let's all talk about this tomorrow." Said Stan.

That was when the phone began to beep.

"Hey.. do you hear beeping?" asked Stan.

"Oh it sounds like you're getting another call." Said Soos.

"What do I do?" asked Stan.

"Is there a button called "Flash"?" asked Soos.

"I don't see one." Said Stan.

"Maybe just hang up." Said Soos.

Stan goaded and hung up the phone, in less than a second the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" said Stan.

"Hey Stan." Was Wendy's voice on the other end, "This is going to sound weird but did you just have a…"

"About a Salamander God telling us Bill was coming back and that Mabel was going to be reborn in another world. Yeah. We all did here. " Said Stan.

"Okay…" said Wendy.

"Look… as I told Soos we'll talk about this tomorrow." Said Stan.

Dipper entered the room.

"Wendy?" he asked quietly.

Stan nodded.

"Tell to tell Robbie about the meeting." Said Dipper.

"Tell your jerky friend about the meeting." Said Stan, "No one wants to contact him."

"Okay..." said Wendy.

"Look I'm going to back to bed." Said Stan hanging up the phone.

Both him and Dipper sighed.

'I'm not contacting Gideon." Said Stan.

"We'll just leave it to Ford." Said Dipper.

And so the next morning, Dipper contacted Pacifica while Ford contacted McGucket and Gideon, and they all had a meeting to discus the dream… or rather message they received.

"Great… just great." Said Stan.

"Should have known that might be the case." Muttered Ford.

"How are we going to find her." Said Dipper.

"Maybe there's an energy we all have… that glow had to come from where!" said McGucket.

"That might be a good point." Said Ford, "If I can study this energy I might be able to track her when she born, but it will take years to find out."

"We until three years until she's born…" pointed out Wendy.

"You're right." Said Ford, "I should also do some studying about the Zodiac… after all it would be very bad if the only thing we can do is die and be reborn elsewhere…"

"You mean we can pass on our symbols?" asked Gideon.

"Not going to do that." Said Dipper.

"Are you kidding me! After all that triangle did to us!" yelled Pacifica.

"I'm just saying for the future, I mean… not all of are young after all." Said Ford.

"yeah, grandpa here looks he'll keel over any day." Said Stan motioning to McGucket

"We're the same age." Muttered McGucket.

"Yeesh." Said Stan.

"Now's not the time to be fighting." Said Dipper, "Mabel meant a lot to all us…"

"Even if it did take a while for some us to be her friend…" muttered Pacifica to herself.

"Remember what the Axolotl said, she won't remember anything when she's reborn and if gains enough strength before we find her again then she'll be danger." Said Dipper, "I know I don't get along with a couple of you."

Robbie rolled his eyes and Gideon seemed to glare at him a little.

"But in order to stop Bill once and for all we have to work together in the long game." Said Dipper.

He held out his hand.

To almost everyone's surprise Pacifica was the first one to put her hand in.

"What? We became friends." Said Pacifica rolling her eyes.

"You're right dude!" said Soos putting his hand in.

"Of you can count me in." said Wendy putting her hand in.

"I have a piece of my mind to give that Triangle!" said McGucket putting his had in.

"We do." Said Stan joining in wit hand.

"I'm only doing this because I owe Mabel." Said Robbie putting in his hand.

"I am trying to become a better person, even if Mabel's gone." Said Gideon putting his hand in.

"I was the one who brought Bill into this world." Said Ford, "And I will fight him no matter what."

He brought his hand in.

All of them knew it was going to take years to figure out everything, but all 9 of them knew one thing. They were going to find and protect Mabel's reincarnation, no matter what.

Next Time: Witness the Zodiac as they spend the years waiting and looking for Mabel's reincarnation. Members will get married, children will be born, and of course Bill returns. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I should really point this out but I did not come up with the jokes about Mr. and Mrs. Pines' backstrokes, Technomaru did and he wanted to write a story detailing most of it (I "came up" with the TV one, and added the zombies for fun). I will give a cook to everyone who gets the references and their ties to Gravity Falls... also exclude the zombies, I thought it would be a cute thing they had to do deal with and has nothing to with the references.


	2. Through the Years In Gravity Falls

A/N: One of the longest chapter I have ever written for the site... not the longest, but it's like 3rd or 4th... Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 2: Through the Years In Gravity Falls

The Pines Family settled into Gravity Falls knowing that a change of scenery would be good… even it was the place where Mabel died.

They decided not to tell their parents about Mabel's reincarnation.

It just wasn't a good idea. At least for the moments, they might in the future, but for now…

Of course Ford knew something that the others didn't knew, after all he did travel through the many Dimensions.

Many worlds, even the ones with humans were not like Earth.

"So wait… you want to learn to fight in case she ends up reincarnating in a world where fighting is more common?" asked Pacifica.

"Sounds pretty awesome if you ask me." Said Wendy earning a nod from Robbie.

"What if she just reincarnates into a suburb or something?" asked Dipper.

"Should we take that chance?" asked Ford.

"How about if you're wrong you have to do something for each of us." Said Stan.

"Fine." Muttered Ford, "But you know it won't be years from now…"

All of them looked him.

HE didn't like many of their faces.

"I really hope it's going to be world where need to fight now." Thought Ford.

"By the way Dr. Pines." Said Gideon laying on the charm, "Would it be possible to get another amulet if I need to fight."

"That's not a good idea… how much did you use the Amulet detailed in Volume 2 by the way?" asked Ford.

"Why are you asking?" asked Gideon.

"Look I would rather talk to you in private about that." Said Ford.

Gideon's was confused…

It was decided that Robbie would be something of a gunslinger due to the fact he was used to using a sawed off shotgun.

It would be concerning had he not lived at the cemetery.

Wendy was fine on the other hand, everyone agreed that if she could kick the butts of escaped convicts then she was fine, she would get stronger of course.

Dipper would work on getting stronger but haven't figured out a weapon.

Soos figured that would be a weapons builder and figure out how to use them.

Ford, McGucket and Stan would do much due the fact they were old and they already plenty of skills to help them.

Pacifica on the other hand had to figure out how to fight.

However Gideon… well…

A few nights after that partial meeting, at the house and Mr. and Mrs. Pines recently bought, Gideon rang the doorbell.

Dipper opened the door.

"Gideon…" said Dipper trying to be polite but it was hard, sure they had to work together now… but it he didn't have to like it.

Then he noticed the face Gideon was making… it was broken… and depressed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to talk to you about something…" he mumbled.

"Fine…" said Dipper.

They went into Dippers new room.

"I'm sorry… I can't tell you much sorry I am for everything I tried to do to you." Said Gideon.

"Look you don't have to apologize." Said Dipper.

"No I do! Because I tried to kill you so many times!" yelled Gideon on the verge of crying.

"Okay! What's wrong!" yelled Dipper.

"I had the evil taint removed from my soul and I'm not filled with crushing guilt!" yelled Gideon.

"Wait… what…" said Dipper.

Gideon sighed.

(Flashback)

Ford and Gideon were talking.

"Gideon…" said Ford, "That amulet your used tainted your soul."

"What?" asked Gideon.

"Gideon… what color was your hair before you used the amulet." Said Stanford, "This is important."

"White…" said Gideon.

"Oh… you're an albino naturally…" said Ford surprised, "Huh…"

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Gideon.

"I know you're trying to better yourself." Said Ford, "How much guilt do you feel from what you've done."

"Not much…" said Gideon.

"And did you try to murder my nephew multiple times?" asked Ford.

"Yeah… I did." Said Gideon.

Ford sighed.

"Come on I'm taking you to a coven of witches that owe me several favors." Said Ford.

(End of Flashbacks)

"Then they removed the taint from the soul the amulet caused…" said Gideon, "Why did I do those things! Why did I think any of that was a good idea! Taking over the town and making Mabel my queen! I should have just listened to her!"

"Hey it's going to be all right." Said Dipper.

Gideon sighed.

Dipper sighed, he knew Gideon caused him a lot of pain… but this… this wasn't the same Gideon.

This was a kid who was broken by something he did… but wouldn't have done if his soul wasn't covered in evil.

"Hey if you ever needed to talk…" said Dipper.

"Thanks…" said Gideon, "Because I know my old friend from the prison would want to talk… but it's just not the same…"

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

"On the Brightside… the witches who cleared the taint offered to teach me magic… so there's that." Said Gideon.

Dipper noted a little.

And that began Dipper and Gideon's friendship.

A few days later after school Dipper and Pacifica were walking together to the next Zodiac Meeting (they agreed for the time they would meet at least once a week).

"Hey Dipper there's an idea for a weapon I wanted… but I wanted to run it by you." Said Pacifica.

"Sure what?" asked Dipper.

"A weapon based around bells." Said Pacifica.

Dipper looked at Pacifica surprised.

"What?" he asked.

He knew that Pacifica's parents controlled her with a bell, which she overcame during an incident involing a ghost.

"You know… as a way to over come it once and for all." Said Pacifica.

"If you think that's a good idea." Said Dipper.

"Thanks…" said Pacifica.

And so Pacifica told her idea to Ford to see if he had any ideas.

"It might work, I will have to work with Fiddleford." Said Ford.

"thanks." Said Pacifica.

"IS about your parents turning you with a bell?" asked Ford.

Pacifica glared at the older man.

"Okay… stupid question." Said Ford.

In the next few month, Pacifica got her weapon The Staff of Bells. A white staff it two little bells on top. If used as a blunt object, when it with an opponents the feeling of riming bells would go through their whole bodies.

Also it had a sonic mode. Which of course used a loud sounds to incapacitate.

Also during this time, Soos convinced Stan to hire Melody of something of an assistant at the Mystery Shack due to his mind still hadn't recovered yet. And she was doing a good job.

It did take Pacifica a lot of work to get used to, but she would master it.

Also Ford had managed to find out more about the Symbols of the Zodiac.

"So if we pass on the symbol to someone willingly they can take over for us?" asked Dipper.

Ford nodded.

"They of course know what they are getting into, but yes." Said Ford, "We should set up some willing backups… just in case something happens. Does anyone have any ideas."

"Tambry. Said Robbie.

"She already knows something is going on." Said Wendy, "Plus you know the whole avenging Mabel thing."

Tambry was Wendy's best friend and Robbie's girlfriend, it helped that she helped set up the two.

"Melody if she's up for it." Said Soos.

It should be noted that Melody was not in town during events of Weirdmageddeon as she lived in Portland at the time.

"Candy and Grenda." Said Dipper, "Candy could easily fit the Spectacles role too."

"I'm not retiring any time soon." Muttered McGucket glaring at Dipper.

"Sorry… just saying though…" said Dipper.

And so all four of them were asked.

"So Bill's coming back and you want me as a back up incase something happens?" asked Tambry, "You honestly thought I would say no?"

Melody on the other hand.

"I don't know… I was here for that Weirdmageddeon I have to think about it." Said Melody.

"That's okay I understand." Said Soos.

Candy and Grenda…

Two girls who became fast friends with, too girls that evaded capture during Weirdmageddeon, two girls that had a string up grudge against Bill for taking away girl who they considered their best friend even though they didn't know that long.

"YES!" the two girls said at the same time.

Also a few days later… Wendy's father Manly Dan showed up at the Mystery Shack.

"I heard about something weird involing that evil Triangle… and I want in." said Manly Dan.

And that how they ended up 4 back ups and one possible one…

Even so Ford had his problem.

He talked to Stan about it.

"Do you think I'll be able to find a backup?" asked Ford.

"You think your replacement has to be have six fingers." Said Stan.

Yes." Answered Ford.

"eh… maybe we'll find someone with six fingers that will want to join." Said Stan with a shrug.

"I guess." Said Stan.

Over the course of the next coerce of the next few years, other beings found out the truth about Bill's return, and the reason why it says being was because not all of them were humans. Creatures such as the gnomes, unicorns and even the Manotaurs also got word and offered help. Many people even agreed to help in many ways, including the mayor. Who initially laid down a law saying it was illegal to mention Weirdmageddeon in Public removed it.

Even Grenda's long distance boyfriend offered help in the form of money… he's a very rich baron from Austria.

However there were two people who found out that the Zodiac didn't want to find out.

Pacifica's parents.

"You will quit this group! Understand me!" yelled Preston, Pacifica's parents.

"Why?" asked Pacifica, "Most of the town is with us, and you were for me stopping Bill then."

"Well then it was important to stop him, now is only a vague threat of his return." Said Preston, "Leave it to someone else…"

"We have reputation to uphold." Said Pricilla, her mother.

"What reputation?" asked Pacifica.

Before Weirdmageddeon, the Northwest's were the richest family in town, now that title the McGuckets.

Ford had suggest to his old friend to sell his invention and admit he was wrong about everything and he never listen to him when it comes to trends.

Let's just say Ford seriously underestimated the computer market.

It wasn't' because McGucket got rich that he was the richest, it was because Preston spent all his money in Weirdness Bonds and they even ended up selling their mansion to McGucket.

That wasn't the only hit to their reputation however.

"You sold out to Bill not mention what you did at the party! How many people were turned into wooden sutures again?" asked Pacifica, "Not too mention all but one of guests have yet to set foot back into Gravity Falls! When you tried to host another of your parties every one said no! The only reason why that person comes here is because he is dating someone who lives here. And you know what even he is helping us! He is offering financial support in case we need it. If you want to help your reputation, you would let continue this… not stop me. But both of you are too delusional to even let me…"

Preston walked over to his daughter.

"The bell doesn't work anymore, does it?" asked Preston.

Pacifica's eyes winded when he said it.

"No…" she whispered.

"Preston don't!" yelled Pricilla.

That was when he smacked Pacifica in the face hard.

She fell to the ground, however she got up.

"You know what… you have no power over me." Said Pacifica.

She immediately ran out the door.

"Pacifica!" yelled Preston.

She ran all the way to Dipper's house.

However he was 't home, Mrs. Pines however was.

"Oh Pacifica… Dipper with Ford and…" she said, then noticed her cheek, "What happened your cheek."

"I'd rather not say." She said.

Mrs. Pines sighed.

"Come on inside, I'll make you some hot cocoa or tea." She said.

"Thanks." Said Pacifica.

About an hour later Pacific sipping the hot cocoa while Mrs. Pines watched over here, Dipper got home, he was dirty.

"Okay… note to self… if going to the space ship… bring extra pants." He mumbled to himself.

Then he noticed Pacifica there.

"Oh Pacifica… what are you…" said Dipper.

Pacifica immediately hugged him.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Mrs. Pines.

"They found out about our group…" cried Pacifica.

"Oh…" said Dipper.

She told him about the fight and including the hit.

"I never told you the truth…" said Pacifica, "If he rang the bell it wasn't cutting me off… if he rang it and I didn't do what he wanted… he would…"

"I kind of figured." Said Dipper.

Pacifica looked at Dipper and lightly smacked on the back of the head.

"Hey!" said Dipper.

"You should have sooner me." She muttered.

"Sorry… I just didn't want to say it…" said dipper.

Pacifica sighed.

"I don't think I can go back home." Said Pacifica.

"IT does sound like you crossed the line." Said Dipper.

Pacifica sighed.

"Don't worry… I'm sure it will work out." Said Dipper.

"Yeah." Sighed Pacifica.

And thankfully it did. McGucket immediately let her live in his mansion, even gave her old room. Many people in town railed around her. And especially an unsaid agreement was reached.

She won't report them, if they left her alone.

Though she was tempted, a biker that everyone in town called BATS heard what happened and told her about an organization that he was apart of that helped abused children, but she delinked, though she was happy to have someone like that in corner if she needed it.

And so Pacifica was free from her parents.

Not too long after this Incident, Soos went a date with Melody and he popped the question. She said yes.

Not too long later Pacifica and Dipper were talking walking home from school tether.

"Hey…" said Pacifica, "Now that everything has settled down… and you know… with Soos getting married there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?" asked Dipper.

"You want to go out sometime on a date?" asked Pacifica.

Dipper looked at in shock.

"What…" said Pacifica.

"It's just… I didn't think you would be the first to ask…" said dipper.

"Come on… you're most awkward guy I know." Said Pacifica then realized something, "Strike that… second most awkward guy I know…"

she was referring to Thompson, a member of Wendy and Robbie's group of friend.

He was indeed very awkward.. among other things.

"I waited for a bit until after my whole parent situation subsided." Said Pacifica, "You wouldn't make the first move."

"Hey… I would have made the first move." Said Dipper.

"Would it be before or after needing a date for Soos' wedding?" asked Pacifica with a smirk.

Dipped groaned.

"come on, we've known each other for more than 2 years." Said Pacifica, "I know a lot of your habits…"

That was when Dipper opened his mouth in a certain way

"Dipper… how much sleep have you been getting lately." Said Pacifica.

He realized the way he opened his mouth was him trying to each his shirt.

"Okay! Fine! I admit! I don't know when I would have made a move!" said Dipper, "Happy?"

"Very." Said Pacifica kissing him on the cheek, "Don't worry I'm not expecting anything fancy… or it to go well…"

"Seriously?" asked dipper.

"Come on in this town… for all we know is some random troll would show up looking for a bride or something." Said Pacifica.

"Don't' jinx it." Said Dipper.

Thankfully the first date went okay…

Though they had to deal with an evil mime, a robotic butler and a time traveling penguin!

It should be noted that the penguin was a good guy.

Still much better than Soos' first date though…

Speaking of which, his and Melody's wedding was very fun, it wasn't traditional but it will very nice.

Though on Soos' side of the party there was picture of Mabel, after all, she was the one who taught him how to talk to women.

Durring the Wedding Tambry was the one to catch the bouquet.

However soon enough it was the day everyone was waiting for.

Mabel had been in the Axolotl's Realm watching everyone, cheering during the happy times, crying during others…

"Mabel, it's time." Said the Axolotl.

"I guess it has been almost three years." Said Mabel.

"Have you thought about your main personality." Said The Axolotl.

"I want to mainly be the same… I know remember… but if I'm still me, maybe they're find me sooner." Said Mabel.

"There will some changes to your personality." said the Axolotl.

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"You know the changes caused by the differences in growing up and your genes." Said the Alioto, "For example the family I have chosen for you are more stubborn than the Pines."

"Is that even possible." Said Mabel.

"Yes." Laughed the Axolotl.

Mabel laughed.

"There is one thing I would like different." Said Mabel.

"I want to be more sacrificing…" said Mabel.

The Axolotl sighed, "You know… this might cause more pain…"

"I don't care… I really screwed up." Said Mabel.

The Axolotl once sighed, "So be it."

Mabel began to fade.

"Wait… something I need to ask before I go… will my new family love me?" she asked.

"You won't have a normal family… but yes, all of them will love you." Said the Axolotl.

Mabel gave a tearful smile as she faded away to be reincarnated.

That night, all 9 members of the Zodiac once again had shared dream about the Axolotl.

"On this day May 5th! Mabel Pines had been reincarnated!" said the Axolotl.

"What's her new name?" asked Dipper.

"Knowing her new name would not help." Said The Axolotl, "But as I've said before you will find her."

The next day they had a meeting.

"Looks like she was finally reborn." Said Stan.

"Have you been able to figure out the energy?" asked McGucket.

"By using the pricier frequency of this dimensional bond I'm able to trace the energy." Said Ford, "It will take a lot of time. On the bright side I was able to separate out dimensions I know for a fact have no humans."

"Really what kind of worlds are there?" asked Wendy.

"Dolphin World, worlds where Dinosaurs still rule, a World of Nothing but Shrimp…" said Ford.

"And that crazy M World." Laughed Stan.

"Don't mention the M World." Muttered Ford.

"Why couldn't he tell us her name." said Dipper.

"Because he's right." Said Ford, "Knowing her new name won't help us anytime soon."

Dipper sighed, Pacifica put her hand on his shoulder.

"It will be fine… we will find her one day." Said Pacifica.

"I know…" said Dipper, "I just wish I knew it, you know just be a little closer."

"Dipper…" sighed Stan, "She's not going to remember us or anything..."

"I know…" said Dipper.

"She's probably going to be a completely different person." Said Ford, "Nothing like Mabel, so don't get your hopes up."

Dipper sighed.

"I just hope whoever her parents are good people." Said Pacifica changing the subject slightly.

"She's got a point." Said Wendy.

Dipper nodded hoping that her parents were taking care of her…

Unfortunately…

In the world where Mabel was reborn, an old man looked at his twin grandchildren and sighed.

Thanks to something that had happened a few years beforehand he had to hide the twin children (thanks to their father's blessing) to raise them as far away. It was the only way to protect the two.

He was unaware that one of them bore the soul of Mabel Pines.

On the Brightside he would slightly better than the Northwest's… not much better… but at least he saw them as people he loved and not pawns to be used…

Back on Earth, Soos brought this up. "On the bright side, we can celebrate her birthday with Cinco De Mayo!"

"Wait is that why you brought so many bags with you?" asked Stan.

They noticed that indeed Soos brought a lot of shopping bags looked like they were filled with food containers.

"WE had too much at the party so I figured since we were having a meeting I minds as well bring leftovers." Said Soos.

"I'm not hungry." Said Dipper who was still sore about the name thing.

"I'm sure Soos has his grandmother's enchiladas" pointed Wendy.

"Oh yeah! She made a ton!" said Soos, "SO many that not everyone could eat it at the party yesterday."

Dipper slammed his head into the table.

"Fine… I'll eat…" he muttered.

"Good choice." Said Gideon.

"Such is the power of Soos' Grandmother's enchiladas." Said Wendy nodding.

However with Mabel rebirth… there was something else they were waiting for… or rather dreading.

In the nightmare realm the Henchmaniacs were doing whatever.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here." Said Bill suddenly appearing.

"You're back!" one of them yelled.

"They didn't use the Zodiac, so of course I came back." Said Bill.

The Henchmaniacs were shocked.

"But thanks to the fact Shooting Star's dead that means you can just start Weirdmageddeon all over again right?" asked Keyhole.

"No…" said Bill, "She was reborn in another dimension… but I have a plan for that. Once she's old enough."

"What do you mean old enough?" asked Pyronica.

"Well Topanga." Laughed Bill.

"Please don't call me that." Muttered Pyronica.

"She's just a baby… it wouldn't be fun to make a deal with a baby… unless it was to turn them into a demon baby!" said Bill, "But she's someone I don't want as a demon baby!"

"What are going to do?" asked Teeth.

"You'll see in 7 years…" laughed Bill, "But for now it's time to show them that I'm back!"

He knew he couldn't get Stan and Ford as the unicorn barrier was somehow still holding strong.

However the other 7 were ripe for the tormenting.

He went after Robbie first as in a sense he was the one with the least baggage.

He turned what his dream was into him getting chased by the Eye Bats, horrifying demons that turned people into stone during Weirdmageddeon. Robbie saw that his phone was glued to his hand and it wouldn't try to take a selfie with it.

"Man! That really stupid of you Stitched Heart!" said Bill.

Bill left knowing that would be a good way to show he was back, then he went to Wendy's dream and turned into a nightmare as well.

It was her fighting a shape shifter that turned into her. Wendy's eyes wed as Dipper drove an axe through her stomach.

"Man Red… still hung up about that." Said Bill, "You won! No need to get bent out of shape!"

He decided to visit McGucket next.

His nightmare was watching his younger-self start up the Society of the Blind Eye, a secret society dedicated to erasing the memories of the residents of Gravity Falls of the supernatural strangeness

"Wow! You were an idiom! I mean anyone with half a brain could tell you were doing more harm than good! Tell me Old Man! How many people died because your society!" laughed Bill.

But before McGucket could say something Bill left and entered Pacifica's dream and turned it into a nightmare.

Of course it was a room filled with ringing bells.

"Wow Northwest your father really did a number on your! Didn't he?" laughed Bill.

She glared at the triangle who then left.

Then Bill went into Soos' dream only to diver it was already a nightmare…

However it trend out Soos had a new reoccurring nightmare that he had been dealing with for a while.

He was in Home Depot talking to a clerk.

"Can you please tell me." Said Soos.

"Tell you what." Said the clerk.

"Tell me where the nails are." Said Soos.

"Why would you want nails?" asked the clerk.

"I'm trying build something." Said Soos.

Bull stared at this weird nightmare.

"Okay… I don't know how to respond to this." Said Bill.

"Wait a second… that was Bill!" yelled Soos, "This is a dream."

"Yeah… okay…" said the clerk.

Then he visited, Gideon next and much like Soos he was already having a nightmare, but this wasn't an existential nightmare that would only be scary if you built things often (like say having the job of a handyman).

It was shadow chasing him.

"Come on…" said the shadow in a twisted voice, "You want me to a part of you again."

"I don't! Do you know much pain you caused!" yelled Gideon.

That was when the shadow grabbed him and started to go inside his body.

"Oh man!" laughed Bill making his presence, "You found out about that! Man! I thought you would never find out about that corruption, let alone removing it from your soul! Wow! Three years really does change people."

He decided to leave for the Grand Finale: Dipper's dream. And much kike with Soos and Gideon it was already a nightmare.

He should known it would be this nightmare though…

It was him killing Mabel.

He tried waking up Mabel.

"Poor little Pine Tree… did I really traumatize you that much?" asked Bill.

Dipper looked up and realized, this was the real Bill.

"You're back." He growled out.

"Oh yes! It is good to back by the way." Said Bill, "And jading by your reaction… this nightmare is common."

Dipper glared at the triangle.

"I'm guessing sometimes she come back to life and yells at you for killing her." Laughed Bill.

"Shut up." Muttered Dipper.

"It is your fault after all…" said Bill, "If you hadn't pushed her away the rift I wouldn't have gotten the rift."

He didn't want to tell him about how he tricked her into it. After all if Dipper never knew then the more trauma he can give him.

"Shut up." Muttered Dipper.

"Do you really think you can find protect her reincarnation?" asked Bill, "If she doesn't know who you are… she won't know who I am… and that will give me ample opportunity to figure out a deal."

""You're not going to get to her!" yelled Dipper.

"How are you going to prevent me?" asked Bill, "You don't know where she is or even what her name is… how can you protect her?

Dipper ran to attack him, but he woke up from his nightmare.

He sighed, that was when he noticed texts from Wendy, Pacifica, Gideon and Robbie and knew there was going to be a meeting the next day.

Stan and Ford sighed knowing why Bill wasn't in their nightmares.

"So he gave you all nightmares." Sighed Ford.

Wendy, McGucket, Robbie and Pacifica all nodded.

"Well he didn't really give me a night but I was already having a one so he didn't do anything. If anything he was just confused." Said Soos.

"You still dream about that British dog man?" asked Dipper.

"Oh no those stopped when you killed him in Stan's mind." Said Soos, "I've been having this recurring nightmare where I'm at home depot trying to find the nails, but none of the clerks will give me a straight answer! It's really weird."

"that does sound like a bad dream." Agreed McGucket.

"I'd hate for that to happen." Agreed Ford.

"Everyone just confused… but to fair the two did build things and occasionally had to get surplices from Hardware stores.

"He didn't give me a nightmare… I was already having one." Admitted Gideon.

"Really?" asked Wendy.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dipper.

"You know just the constant worry about turning evil again." Muttered Gideon.

"That's understandable." Said Dipper.

"Let me guess Dipper… he taunted during your nightmares, since you have them all the time" Said Robbie.

"Yeah… wait…" said Dipper, "How did you know I have nightmares all time?"

Everyone looked at eave other.

"Did we never talk about this?" asked Wendy.

"Seriously…" said Pacifica.

"Great…" said Stan.

"How do you know I have nightmares?" asked Dipper.

"There's way too many signs." Said Wendy.

"You haven't been getting much sleep." Said Stan.

"Are you sure that I'm just no going to sleep like with homework, research and a good book?" asked Dipper.

Dipper sighed quickly realizing that denial was probably a bad idea.

"You're right…" he admitted.

Everyone just gave him confronting looks.

"It's okay." Said Pacifica.

"Dipper, what you went though…" said Wendy.

"I know I should get over it." Said Dipper.

"Has someone been telling you that?" asked Ford.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Someone better not be telling you that." Muttered Wendy with a tone of voice that said "I'm going to kick their ass".

"Who's ever been saying that you…" muttered Stan in the same tone.

"No one's been saying that." Muttered Dipper.

"Dipper what you went through…" said Ford who was trying to figure out the words, "Is something I don't now if you could ever recover."

"You watched your sister die right in front of you." Said Stan, "That's always going to be with you."

Dipper sigh.

"If someone tells you that you need to "Just get over it"… we'll kick their asses. Got it." Said Wendy.

Dipper nodded.

Pacifica laid her head on his shoulder, "It's okay to have nightmares... I still sometimes get nightmares about Weirdmageddeon."

"Everyone does." Said Stan.

"We just have to deal with everything together." Said Wendy.

"By the way… I need to look over everyone's houses and get a floor plan…" said Ford.

That was when McGucket pulled on out the mansion out of his beard.

"I already made just in case." said McGucket.

"Oh… thank you." Said Stanford, "I think it would probably be for the best if you sleep in the Shack until I get all of the Anti-Bill barriers up."

They all nodded.

"Also I will be tracking Bill as well. After all if he spends way too much time in one Dimension. That means he found Mabel's reincarnation." Said Ford.

It took a few days, but all of the Anti-Bill barriers were up.

Shortly after this Wendy and Robbie graduated high school.

The next couple of years were quiet. However one day… Soos got some wonderful news that he had to share with the others which he told with Melody.

"Guess what! Guess what!" yelled Soos.

"You've been hinting at the good news for hours… what's the news." Muttered Stan.

"I'm pregnant!" said Melody.

Everyone was surprised, but very happy.

And they celebrated.

A couple months later. Was Dipper and Pacifica graduation.

Durring the celebration, Dipper decided to do something he wasn't sure was a good idea. But he was almost an adult and he felt like he needed this.

He pulled her aside.

"Pacifica… I know this might seem fast… but who knows what's going to happen in the future." Said Dipper, "We've been through so much… and I understand you'll say know…"

Pacifica laughed at her boyfriend.

Then he got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" asked Dipper.

"Yes! Said Pacifica.

"I understand…" said Dipper," Wait did you say yes?" asked Dipper.

"Come on… who knows what life will throw at us." Said Pacifica.

"Well…" said Dipper.

"Dipper… our job is literally going to be find Mabel's reincarnation protect them until we can figure out what to do and stop Bill…" said Pacifica, "Thanks to Fiddleford and Marius we get paid, not to mention all the other research you're doing…"

Dipper blushed.

He put the ring on her finger and they began to tell everyone the news.

After telling Dipper's parents and the Grunkles, Dipper and Pacifica told the other guests at the party.

"Are they sure it's a good idea" asked Mrs. Pines, "I mean their so young."

Stan sighed, "They're not kids anymore." Said Stan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Mrs. Pines.

"They haven't been kids since a small part of the world ended." Said Stan.

Mrs. Pines became quiet.

"Honey… you knew that…" said Mr. Pines.

"I know… it's just that…" said Mrs. Pines.

"We have to take our happy times when we get them… because we don't know when it will end." Sighed Ford.

Mrs. Pines saw how happy her son and his now fiancée were.

"You're right." Said Mrs. Pines.

A few weeks later, Dipper got a weird text from Robbie he looked really stressed out.

"Hey wrong?" asked Dipper.

"Tambry's pregnant." Said Robbie.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"I guess I forgot to put a condom on…" said Robbie.

"Please… don't talk about your sec life." Said Dipper.

""Hey my girlfriend's pregnant. What else is there to talk about." Said Robbie.

"Anything else really." Said Dipper.

Both of them sighed.

"Why me?" asked Dipper.

"You just seemed like the best person to tell first." Said Robbie, "I mean you're smart and you wont' judge like Ford would. "

"Yeah… he would probably judge you." Said Dipper.

"And Tambry has dibs on Wendy." Said Robbie.

"Sounds about right." Said Dipper, "I mean I remember when they were little, they were best friends even then."

"Yeah… wait what." Said Robbie.

"Time travel." Said Dipper.

"I shouldn't be surprised." Said Robbie.

"No…" said Dipper.

"What should I do." Said Robbie.

"You don't' have to get married, it's not a requirement like it used to be." Said Dipper.

I know…" sighed Robbie, "But I do love her… it always felt right! You know!"

Dipper nodded, he didn't have the heart to tell him about the love potion, but thankfully the love potion was more of something to jumpstart a relationship that would have happened eventually, not something that forced them together.

"Just if you do deicide to get married… just have Tambry talk to Pacifica… this way we can seclude things in way so the two compete." Said Dipper.

Robbie was confused at first then he remember… Pacifica was planning on a really nice and big wedding.

"That… sounds bad." Said Robbie.

"Yeah… let's hope she won't try to compete." Said Dipper.

It took a few weeks, but in the end Robbie and Tambry decided to get married.

And Tambry and Pacify did talk wedding plans, it helped that Tambry was planning to have a small crematory for just friends and family and wanted it before the baby was born and Pacifica was planning some big,

Plus the two having become friends through the years agreed to be the other's bride's maid (Not the maid of honor, but a bride's maid).

As said Tambry and Robbie's wedding was a small one.

And during it much with Melody there was a picture of Mabel to remember the girl how had gotten them together.

But it was still sweet… however something weird horned after the kiss;.

"This love has my blessing!" yelled the Love God suddenly showing up.

"Is that the Love God?" asked Tambry.

"I didn't initially give my blessing some little girl did! But it still counts!" yelled the Love God, "Sorry…I legally have to do this every time I set someone up… even if someone else did my job for me!"

He then disappeared in a cloud a pink smoke.

"You know… let's just pretend that didn't happen." Said Tambry.

However Dipper who was the best man had a look on his face.

"Dipper do you know something?" asked Nate who was a friend from their group of friends and groom's man

"It's a long story involing Mabel." Sighed Dipper knowing that it would be a good way to avoid the question.

"Got it." Said Nate knowing it was better not to ask about a long story involing his dead sister.

And so Dipper was once again thankfully able to avoid talking about how Robbie and Tambry got together during the wedding.

He was going to take that awkwardness to his grave…

Well if possible.

The new year went by and the next year. Stanley Ramirez was born.

Stan was really happy… especially since Soos asked him to be little Stanley's (who would need up being nicked Lee, as the other lee they knew didn't have much to do with the group, other than being a close friend to Wendy and Robbie) grandpa.

A few months later Courtney Valentino was born.

However after both of them were born, the two new fathers did bring up something the first meeting after Country was born.

"Do you think we should drag the kids into this?" asked Robbie.

"They're babies, who knows we might find Mabel's reincarnation." Said Wendy.

"Who also still a baby." Pointed out Stan.

"Look let's just worry about this as they grow up." Said Dipper.

"What do you mean?" asked Soos.

"We'll try to get them to stay away from this." Said Dipper, "But they still might be interested, after all, we'll dealing with alternate dimensions and traveling there… that might see cool and interesting to them, but let's not encourage them…"

Thaw two father's nodded.

However a couple years later, Dipper would end up eating those words… but in a way he would never expect.

A few weeks later Gideon depressed.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Dipper.

"Prom." Said Gideon.

Dipper winced, he knew Gideon was having a hard time asking girls out. Thanks to the combination of his past crimes and his obsessive behavior towards his sister none of the girls in school wanted to date him.

"I've changed." Said Gideon.

"I know you have." Said Dipper.

"Why can't anyone see that?" he asked.

"I see it." Said Dipper.

"Of course you see it! You're one of my best friends." Said Gideon.

Dipper blinked.

"Wow…" said Dipper.

"What?" asked Gideon.

"It's just that… I'm pretty sure it's the first time either one of us admitted it." Said Dipper.

"Huh…" said Gideon.

Dipper realized that they had indeed become best friends (though both would admit Wendy was closer to Dipper).

Gideon never did get a date for Sophomore prom though… or Senor the next year.

And his dating life would be something would be pretty much become a life long problem.

A few weeks after that was dipper's wedding.

However first was Dipper's bachelor party… however it wasn't a traditional bachelor party.

Wendy (who was best woman) brought some weed (after she became an adult she start smoking it occasionally, it was legal in Oregon after all).

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" chanted Wendy and Robbie.

Dipper smoked the joint.

"Remember it might be a while to kick in. But it's perfect for what I have planed!" said Wendy holding out DVDs of The Room and Birdemic.

And so it was a really low-key bachelor party though Gideon (being under aged and not interested) and Soos went sober during the party. Soos enjoyed the terrible movie while Gideon was just weirded out by them.

Though midway through Birdemic. They got a text from Pacifica

"Hey guys! Should we be worried, Pacifica's dealing some vampire stripers…" said Soos.

"Dude! That is awesome!" said Wendy.

Soos went a message, "We busy." Was the text.

"How high?" was the text back.

"Dude! I've been to that festival! It's like… South San Francisco… no… that's a city…" said Dipper.

"Pretty high." was Soos' response.

"Sigh" was the response.

In the strip club her and her Bride's Maids went to (who were Tambry, Melody, Candy and Grenda who was the maid of honor).

They were fighting off male striper vampires.

"Seriously!" said Pacifica putting her phone away.

"You knew it party was going to be getting high and watching bad movies." Said Candy as she punched away the vampires with robotic gauntlets.

Thanks to her interest in robotics, she actually took on an apprenticeship with McGucket.

"I know! I just expected him to chicken out." Said Pacifica kicking one of the nuts.

"You mean with Robbie and Wendy goading him on" asked Tambry using a chair whack them away.

"She's' got a point." Said Melody.

"If anything it's our fault for going to a strip club." Said Grenda who was to having any problems as all fighting the vampires, "I mean it is Gravity Falls… shouldn't we have expected them to vampires or something."

Pacifica sighed as she took out the Staff of Bells (which had a pocket mode so that she could it carry it with her).

Thankfully none of them were turned so they didn't have to deal with curing them, so that was a plus.

And so not too long later, Dipper and Pacifica got married.

It was a very beautiful wedding that almost the entire town attended, even the supernatural residents like a few of the Manotaurs and the Mutli-Bear (who of course danced when Babba played… which played a lot during the reception).

Much like with Soos and Robbie's wedding there was a picture of Mabel there.

After all while they didn't get together until she died, after the face stealer incident she did ship them.

McGucket was the one walk Pacifica down the allies, after all he did take her in after she ran away from her parents.

IT was a very pitiful wedding and nothing weird happened… it helped that Ford and a few other people had planned something in case something did happen. But after the first Robot Butler failed, her parents didn't do anything to their relationship.

Oh yeah… it should be pointed out that robot butler during their first was sent by her parents out of spite.

A few months later, Ford was testing out a new device. He had spent years. Trying to figure out how to create a device to easily travel to other dimensions.

He had a plan for the test, if it worked but couldn't make a returned trip home for some reason.

He set it the coordinates to a dimension he knew he could return from and even get a device that would help him with the plan.

With McGucket, Dipper and Candy watching from the former portal control room.

He was sent to the other dimension. It took a few minutes but he did return, and he was able to use his new invention.

He looked fine, though he had a black eye.

"I everything okay?" asked Dipper.

"It's fine… just that my acquaintance punched me after realizing why I chose his dimension as a landing point." Said Ford taking out a flask, "Jokes on him I stole his flask when he did that.

The other three shrugged and they celebrated the successful test.

They would do other tests later, including a really fun group test where they went to the Dolphin Dimension so he could show them one of their water parks.

However although it was a success. He did have a severe warning about the device.

"Any rifts it creates it costumes and uses any rift energy to power it, slowly destroying said rift. However should it be destroy not only will it release any rift it was contacting but it will create a rift as well. The body of the device can't be easily DE managed, but just be extra careful with." He explained.

And so the rest of the year was quiet, and so was the first few several of the next ones, although they did celebrate Gideon's' graduation from High School meaning that was no longer a thing for any of them.

However after several days of feeling awful Pacifica realized something.

She did the test and got confirmation.

When Dipper came home that day, she told him the news.

"I'm Pregnant!" she cheered.

Dipper was shocked, but happy… of course he nearly vomited during that time. But he was still extremely happy.

Of course they told everyone the news and they were excited.

"Have you thought about names yet?" asked Wendy.

"If it's a boy no." admitted Dipper, "But we already decided on a girl's name…"

"It's Mabel." Said everyone else at the same time.

"Seriously…" said Dipper.

"We can all see you naming your daughter that a mile away." Said Stan.

Dipper sighed.

A few weeks later, during the first ultra sound, they got even bigger news.

"I'm having twins?" asked Pacifica.

"Yep!" said the doctor cheerfully.

Dipper who was there wasn't sure how to respond. Happy and very nervous but also sad. Considering he missed his own twin…

"Is everything all right?" asked the doctor.

"It's fine." Said Dipper.

The doctor nodded, realizing it was probably something personal.

As they headed home.

"It's going to be fine…" said Pacifica.

'I'm not worried about you or their immediate future." Said Dipper, "I'm just worried about the distant future… when they're old enough…"

"Look… your family is complicated… but they cleared everything up… if anything you'll probably push them to be really close." Said Pacifica, "So I'm not worried."

Dipper nodded.

"I'm more worried if we have two boys… we only have one in mind…" said Pacifica.

"What if it's two girls?" asked Dipper.

"Oh I have tow names in mind if that's the case…" said Pacifica.

"really what?" asked Dipper.

She told them the names and Dipper laughed.

"Are sure about that second one?" asked Dipper.

"You know I got over my fear." Said Pacifica.

Dipper laughed.

And within a few months. They got the news, it was two girls.

And of course they went with Pacifica's name idea. But they kept it a secret until they were born.

And few month later the twin girls were born.

Everyone who had gotten word about the happy couple waited for them.

Dipper came in to give them the news. However he looked very worried.

"They're both healthy and nothing happened." Said Dipper.

"Okay! Seriously, you're hiding something!" said Stan.

"Ford… I want you to meet the babies first alone." Said Dipper.

Everyone was confused.

"Of course." Said Ford.

He led him to the room where Pacifica was holding the two girls.

"Great Uncle Ford, meet May and Belle." Said Dipper.

"Here why don't you hold Belle." Said Pacifica giving him the baby girl.

"Hi there!" cooed Ford.

The baby held out her hand a little and Ford let her grab one of his fingers however when he did he saw something. Something that made her parents flinch.

"We love her and don't care bout that." Sighed Pacifica.

"I know you don't care." Said Ford.

Dipper stat and that did double face palm.

"It's not an option like the others." Said Dipper, "There's no choice…"

"I know." Sighed Ford.

He looked at the baby's 6 fingers.

He knew that in about 10 years or so he would have to retire as a member of the Zodiac.

He just figure he would meet someone who would agree to it.

Or find the fountain of youth…

Either or was an option.

But he would never thing that one of his new Great-Great nieces would be one of the ones to take over him.

"This really sucks." Muttered Dipper.

"Hopefully I'll figure something out." Said Ford.

"We'll have to wait and see." Said Dipper, "But knowing this family's luck."

Ford nodded.

Soon enough they let everyone else, and they soon realized why they needed to talk to Ford first.

None of them said anything about it, but they knew would have groom Belle into her position.

It sucked and they all hoped they could figure out a way to avert it… but it would be difficult.

A couple months after their births, Pacifica got word… that her parents were finally having a another kid.

She had managed to find out when and where they were giving birth, of course the two hadn't left town, as they were in denial of their status of essentially town Pariahs.

She went to the hospital and divested her mother and was happy to know her father was there.

"Hello." Pacifica glaring at the two as she entered the historical room.

"What do you want?" demanded Preston.

"You know what I'm just cut to the chaise with the threat." Said Pacifica.

"Threat… you dare threaten us." Said Preston.

"Of course… you abused me… and you're extremely lucky I never pressed charges." Said Pacifica, "However I will be watching and if I hear that you've "Trained" him the way you trained me, I will press charges. And I will take him."

"Please you're just a child. They would never let you raise him." said Preston.

"I'm married and a mother now." Said Pacifica, "You really don't think they would let me take him?"

"I'm a grandmother." Said her mother from her bed.

"Yes, I have twins. Not much older than my new little brother." Said Pacifica.

"Like you will be able to spy on us." Said Preston.

"The group I'm a part of is small, but we're very powerful." Said Pacifica, "You will find your constantly watched in one way or another…"

That was when the two of them heard scarring sounds and the two began to sweat.

"So you have a choice, abuse him or let him make his own choices for once." Said Pacifica.

"Fine…" muttered Preston, "now leave!"

"Wait… I have one more thing." Said Pacifica.

"What?" asked Pricilla.

"Why did it take so long for you to have another kid?" asked Pacifica.

"Because of how you turned out…" muttered Preston, "We decided to have a natural child this time."

"What do you mean "Natural"." Said Pacifica, "Wait… am I genetically modified?"

Neither parents answered.

"Damn it!" yelled Pacifica, "You should have told me! Now I owe several people apologies! And I owe Wendy 50 dollars!"

Her parents looked at each other then at Pacifica.

"You seem to taking it rather well." Said Preston.

"People figured it out when I tell them my hair IS natural…" said Pacifica, "turns out they were right… never make a bet with Wendy Corduroy by the way! She seems to ways win."

He parents looked at her then at each other, not sure how to respond to the woman that their daughter had grown up to become.

"Anyways you just wanted a little toy to play around with… at least now you have an heir… Hope I won't have to see you for a long time."

She gave a look to her new little brother Piers Northwest.

"Good luck little brother…" she thought with a sad smile and left, hoping that she wouldn't have to raise her little brother alongside her daughters.

However when she left the hospital she heard a cough.

She looked down and saw a pair of gnomes.

Oh right… thanks for the help." Said Pacifica taking out two large bag of chips from purse.

They were the ones who made the noises.

"No problem." Said one of the gnomes, "It was an easy job."

"so are you really going to spy one them?" asked the other.

"Oh yeah… I've already got it set up." Said Pacifica.

"God be cause your parts are asses." Said the second gnome.

"I am well away of that." Said Pacifica with a nod.

After that things had become quiet. Things had settled into a return, the rest of the year passed and so did the next year.

And so it was New Year's Eve… ringing in the need of 2021 and welcoming 2022.

"Why do people still wear these glasses?" asked Dipper looking at the party favors for a party they were hosting at the shack, "They haven't made sense since 2010…"

"They made sense in 2020." Said Wendy.

"That was the exception." Muttered Dipper.

"What's really got you down?" asked Wendy.

"It's going to be 10 years." Sighed Dipper.

"Oh…" said Wendy, "I didn't realize dang it…"

"My life is almost perfect… but…" said dipper.

He watched as Pacifica took away one of the glasses from May who started to cry and she had to find a toy for her.

"Who knows maybe this will be the year we find her." Said Wendy.

"But should we even drag her into this… she won't remember anything and she'll be a completely different person." Said Dipper.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Said Wendy.

"Da!" called out Belle.

Belle looked at her dad, toddled over to him and hugged him.

"I guess." Sighed Dipper.

And so they rang in the new year.

This was the year that Grenda also married Marius in a grand wedding in Austria.

However the two mainly lived in Gravity Falls… partially out of Grenda's faradism and family… partly of out Marius' dislike of the aristocracy…

It was one of the reasons why loved Grenda so much… she was the opposite of that.

However several months after that Ford had traced Bill to a dimension that he had been visiting for few days, it had taken a couple days opt scan the dimension for Zodiac Energy.

That the Dimension she was reincarnated in.

"We finally found her." Said Dipper.

"All right." Said Ford giving them all a bad of several devices "I don't know anything about this dimension. If need be there's a universal translator, but I've encountered so many dimension that speak English that we'll see."

"It's really called that?" asked Stan.

"It's really called that." Said Ford, "Also there are scanners to locate her. We're looking for a 7 year old child. And I checked, it's a one to one ratio between our world and the other we don't have to worry about a time difference."

They all nodded and gather around the device.

They weren't sure what kind of person they would find beyond a child. And they weren't sure if Bill had tried anything yet.

But one thing was for sure, they would find her… no matter what.

Next Time: Meet Mabel's recantation Lucia, as she has to deal with her twin brother causing some trouble (but she loves him), her grandfather who sends them to live with bandits... and a jerky kid. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay... something I do have to mention: Soos' nightmare is based on an actual dream I had a few weeks ago. I'm not kidding, I had the weirdest dream where I was at Home Depot trying to find nails and no one would tell me where they were! it's a was really weird, especially since I've only gone to Home Depot a couple times... I also really wanted to put it in a story because it just sounds so weird and figured that would be a good nightmare for Soos since he's a handyman...


	3. Enter the Monkey D Twins

AN Lucia doesn't do much in way changing the plot in this chapter. But don't worry, it's just this chapter. I have a lot of fun planned the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Enter the Monkey D. Twins

However before we see the members of the Zodiac arriving in the Dimension… it should shown the events that led to Bill showing up for nearly a week in that Dimension.

It was a normal day in Foosha village, on Dawn Island. A 7-year-old girl with long black hair put into high pigtails and wearing a bright pink scarf was looking for someone.

That was Monkey D. Lucia, the reincarnation of Mabel. In this world it was more common (but not always) for the family name to be first and the given name last.

She was looking for her twin brother Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate crew that had been coming the village had once again docked.

And Luffy wanted to join the crew.

And he had a "Brilliant" plan to join.

"Where is he?" she asked.

That was when she heard a scream from the dock.

"Oh I should have checked the dock." She mumbled to herself.

Not to long later she was in a local tavern as the pirate crew drank and Luffy was pout that his plan didn't work.

Said plan was to stab himself in the face to prove how brave he was.

Her brother wasn't too bright.

Later the two twins were at the local tavern with the pirates, who were having a laugh at Luffy's experience and his attempts to constantly join the crew.

"Boop!" said Lucia poking the bandage on Luffy's face.

"Ow! Lucia!" said Luffy.

"Sorry Bro-Bro… but couldn't you come up with a plan that doesn't involve hurting yourself… or hurting yourself too badly… like my idea with the crab?" asked Lucia.

"She's got a point anchor." Laughed the captain of the crew, who was a tan man with bright red hair and three scars over his eyes and wore a rather old straw hat, named Shanks.

Luffy pouted.

"Oh come on! Don't be that way." Said Shanks, "Here have some juice."

"Thanks!" said Luffy.

"Ha! Pirates don't drink juice!" mocked Shanks.

His crew all started laughing.

"You drank Lucia Juice." Pointed out Lucia.

Much like her past life, she had a home energy drink/juice that she named after herself. IT had slightly different ingredients (for example it couldn't have plastic dinosaurs).

Shanks shuddered at the mention of Lucia Juice. He had a sip once to humor the girl. The next thing he knew he had become one with the universe! Seeing beyond the cosmos, the birth of stars! Experiencing other galaxies being formed! Creation itself!

Then he woke up naked in the woods with his crew looking for him.

Needless to say he didn't want to do it again .

"That not juice Lucia." Said Shanks.

"It's made with juice." Said Lucia drinking Lucia Juice.

He didn't notice Luffy get into a small treasure chest that he brought in with him.

That was when the door was kicked in and in walked in a group of mountain bandits.

Their leader walked in and looked at the Pirate Crew.

"So I guess they'll serve anyone here." Muttered the leader.

He walked over to the bar and eyed the bartender who as a very nice women that often looked after Luffy and Lucia named Maikino.

"I'll have some Sake." Said he said.

"I'm sorry. But it's all gone." Said Makino.

"Then what they drinking?" demanded the leader of the bandits.

"Oh sorry, we took the last of it." Said Shanks, "But you can have the last bottle. It's unopened."

That was when the bandit leader his sword to smash the bottle.

"I'm a wanted man." Said the bandit showing off his wanted poster showing his name was Higuma, "I have an 8 million berry bounty. I've killed 56 people." He bragged showing off his wanted poster.

However Shanks paid no attention to this.

"Oh I'm sorry about this Makino." Said Shanks, "Let me get you a rag."

"No really it's okay." Said Makino.

Both of them ignore starry eyed look that Lucia was giving them.

However the Leader broke everything on the bar, while Luffy watched in shock… while eating a strange purple fruit.

"If you like clearing so much you clean up the rest of the mess." Said Higuma.

The bandits left. Of course complaining.

"Shanks are you okay?" asked Lucia.

"Don't worry, Luce." Said Shanks, "Some of it went in my mouth."

He and crew started laughing, however.

"You think that's funny! He make you look like wimps!" yelled Luffy, ""Sure they looked really tough and they outnumbered you. But what kind of man doesn't fight like that!"

"Luffy it's just a little booze." Said Shanks.

Luffy began to storm out but Shanks grabbed his arm.

"Luffy wait!" called out Shanks.

However everyone was shocked when his arm stretched.

The crew began tot freak out, the checked the chest that Luffy stole from.

And one of the member, a rather fat man named Lucky Roux showed Luffy a picture of the fruit he ate.

"Did you eat this fruit?" asked Lucky Roux.

"Yeah, I did… but it didn't taste good." Said Luffy.

"Why did you eat it?" asked Lucia with a sweat drop.

"I was hungry." Answered Luffy.

"Luffy! Listen!" yelled Shanks grabbing his shoulder, "That was a Devil Fruit. By eating that you were given the power to stretch! However you will never be able to swim! EVER!"

"What!" cried Luffy in shock.

Thankfully Luffy got over the whole never going to be able to swim thing rather quickly. And actually liked being able to stretch like rubber.

Sometime later the twins were hanging out in the tavern .

"They've been gone for a while. Do you miss them?" asked Makino.

"No." muttered Luffy, "They weren't men…"

"Really?" asked Lucia, "Why do guys have to fight all the time?"

It should be pointed out that Lucia was now wearing her hair in braided pig tails and she was wearing a red scarf.

Every day she wore her hair in different styled pig tails and a different scarf she knitted.

"What does that mean?" asked Luffy.

"I think it's cool he didn't fight." Said Lucia, "Because a lot of the time it's stupid to fight."

"But you like fighting." Pouted Luffy.

"I do, when it's not stupid." Said Lucia.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Luffy.

"If he started random fights then it's stupid." Said Lucia.

"But you saw how that bandit was!" yelled Luffy.

"The fight still would have been stupid." Said Lucia, "All he di we spill booze on him."

Luffy continued to pout.

However that was when a certain bandit gang entered the tavern.

And of course Luffy ended up attacking them after they entered.

They took him outside to beat him.

"Stop this now!" yelled Lucia.

"Oh look another brat." Said Higuma.

Two of the bandits grabbed her.

"Lucia!" cried Luffy.

However Higuma continued to beat him up. Discovering Luffy's rubber body.

Lucia watched in horror as the bandit leader continued to beat up her brother.

That was when the mayor of the town showed up to beg for Luffy's life.

No really, he got on his knees to beg.

"I don't know what Luffy did, but please forgive him!" said the mayor, "I'll give you money."

"Finally someone who knows how the world works." Said Higuma, "But it's too late, what he's don is too late. He's attacked me and called me names."

"You started it you mountain monkey!" yelled Luffy.

"That's it, I'm killing him now." Said Higuma.

"Luffy!" cried Lucia.

"I was wondering why no one greeted us at the dock." Said Shanks suddenly appearing.

"Shanks!" cheered Lucia.

"So it's you pirates. Still on cleaning duties." Said Higuma.

He aw that Shanks was coming closer.

"I don't know what you want but don't' come in any closer." Said Higuma.

Shank still did.

However that was when one o the bandits walked over and placed a gun to Shanks' head.

"Did you hear/ Don't come closer or I'll blow your head off." Said the bandit.

"You know you're risking your life by doing that." Said Shanks.

That bandit was confused.

"It's not safe to point guns." Said Shanks.

That was when one of the pirates, a really fat pirate by the name of Lucky Roux shot the bandit in the head.

The bandits ere shocked. To the extent that the ones holding Lucia dropped her. While she was shocked about seeing the death she knew she had to run, and ran towards Shanks' crew were a few of the members protected the girl.

The bandits were shocked by this… despite being well bandits.

"Listen up!" yelled Shanks glaring harshly at the bandits, "You can throw food at me, you can spill your drinks on me, you can even spit on me. I'll just laugh it off. But no one, absolutely no one can hurt any of my friends."

Luffy wasn't sure how to react, however Lucia was wiping away any tears.

"You pirates just float around your ships and you think you can stand up to mountain bandits. Nice speech really imitating speech, kill them!" yelled Higuma.

The bandits went to attack the pirate crew, however Shanks' first mate a man by the name of Ben Beckman took them out very easily, using his gun like a club.

"Oh wow!" said Luffy.

"So cool!" said Lucia with her eyes sparkling.

"What were saying about pirates again?" asked Ben.

"But he started it." Said Higuma.

"Don't you have a price on your head?" asked Shanks.

That was when Higuma panicked and used a smoke bomb, when the smoke cleared both he and Luffy were gone.

"Luffy!" cried Lucia who began to cry again.

Shanks ran off to find them getting an idea of what a mountain bandit would do to throw them off.

"It's going to be fine." Said a member named Yasopp, who wore a headband with his name on it as if to say "I'm important to the story so remember me" (he was important to the story and people should remember him).

"But what if he kills him!" cried Lucia.

"It's okay Luce, it's going to be fine…" he said patting her head, "Captain is going make sure nothing happens to him."

"Are you sure! I can't be alone with Grandpa!" cried Lucia, "He'll go through with his plans!"

"It's going to be fine." Said Yasopp, "You won't have to do that he's planning."

The good news was that Shanks got to Luffy before anything could top happen to him.

The bad news while Luffy was fine, Shanks lost his arm.

Higuma tossed Luffy into the sea while the local Sea King (a type of sea monster) showed up, it ate Higuma and was going to eat Luffy but Shanks got him out the way… at the cost of said arm.

After recovering from the incident, it was time to leave.

Luffy also realized that he wasn't strong enough to be a pirate yet.

"So you won't be coming back?" asked Luffy.

"We've been using this port a base of operations for a long time, maybe too long." Said Shanks.

"We're going to miss you!" said Lucia wearing a dark blue scarf and low pigtails, "Though I don't think Luffy will admit he will miss you!"

"Hey! OF course I'm going to miss you!" yelled Luffy as Lucia stuck her tongue out, "I've also decided to become a pirate on my own."

"It would do you any good since you're too little." Tasked Shanks, "there's no way you can become a pirate!"

"I'll show you!" yelled Luffy, "I'm going to form my own crew and their going to better than yours! And I'll get the biggest treasure imaginable! And I'm going to become the pirate king!"

"So you're going to better than us?" asked Shanks.

That was when he placed his hat on Luffy's face.

"Do me a favor, keep that hat safe or me." Said Shanks, "That hat means a lot to me. Give it back to me once you come a great pirate."

Luffy nodded.

"Keep an eye your twin! He needs all the help he can get." Said Shanks to Lucia.

"Of course!" said Lucia.

And so the pirate crew sailed away… however this was only the thing that jumpstarted the series of events.

As soon enough they're grandfather Garp, a famous marine hear about what happened.

He dragged Luffy by the cheek and carried Lucia by the waist to a new location on the island.

"Come on grandpa! I'm going to be the pirate king!" yelled Luffy.

"No way! This is why I shouldn't have left you two there." Said Garp.

"I'm not going to do what you want me to OD either!" yelled Lucia wearing a yellow scarf and pigtail with little stars tied into them.

"Come on being a marine's wife would be an honor!" said Garp.

"I want to marry for love! Not because their a marine!" said Lucia.

"Of course you can marry for love! As long as he's a marine!" said Garp.

That was when they arrived at their destination.

He knocked on the door as the twins looked around as their grandpa talked to a bandit woman by the name of Dadan.

As the tow looked around someone spat in Luffy's face.

They looked at saw a 10 year old boy glaring at them sitting atop a dead buffalo.

"That's Ace, he's older than from now on you're going to living together." Said Garp, "You three better get along."

The twins glared at Ace who glared back.

Later during dinner the twins ate.

"I hate bandits." Said Luffy.

"Shut up brat!" yelled Dadan she was about to do a speech when Lucia bluntly asked, "You're not going to toss us into the sea are you to kill us?"

She stared at the little girl.

"wait… what?" asked Dadan.

"Did that happen to you?" asked one of other bandits.

"No… but to Luffy that's why he hates bandits." Said Lucia.

"Lucia!" yelled Luffy.

"What?" asked Lucia, "We're going to be living here she should know."

Dadan sighed, of course he would have to deal with a kid that was nearly murdered by a bandit.

"I'm still hungry! I want that meat!" yelled Luffy.

"That's the buffalo that Ace caught! We get our share then the rest goes on the dinner table!" scored Dadan, "Starting tomorrow you two are going to do chores!"

She began to list off chores.

That was when Lucia began to cry.

"What! You can't do all those chores!" demanded Dadan.

"No… it's that… I thought since you were bandit lady you would disagree with grandpa!" cried Lucia, "But you want me to a marine's wife too! Isn't it! That's why you're giving me all those chores!"

"What." Said Dadan staring at Lucia.

"He's always saying I have to grow up to be a Marine's wife! But I don't want to marry a marine! I don't' want to be a house wife!" she cried.

Dadan sighed wondering just what Garp's granddaughter kept telling her.

"Fine! You don't' have to do chores!" she yelled .

"Yay!" she cheered suddenly giving the V is for Victory sign.

It was now clear she was faking it to get out of chores.

"Why that…" thought Dadan.

Then she began to explain something else.

"You two will each get a bowl of rice and a glass of water." She said, "You two will have to supply the rest."

"Okay!" said Luffy like the list of chores was nothing.

"Seriously!" yelled Dadan.

She was expecting both kids to cry, not one to fake cry with a sob story (which she would later learn was true) and one to be completely okay with everything.

"The jungle has all sorts of things I can eat." Said Luffy like was nothing.

"Just don't make me eat earthworms again." Said Lucia, "I'm okay with everything else."

"Don't worry… it will be fine." Laughed Luffy.

That was when Ace left. Luffy decided to follow no longer being mad remember what Shanks said.

That was when Luffy got up to follow.

"Luffy." Sighed Lucia.

She clearly didn't want to hang out with Ace like Luffy did. So she took out. Out her knitting stuff from her pockets and started to knit a scarf deciding to wait until her brother came back.

Dadan was dealing with the insanity of raising Garp's twin grand children.

The night Luffy didn't return. The next day Lucia who was wearing a sky blue scarf with two look blue tied into her pigtails glared at Ace.

"You jerk!" she yelled suddenly punching him hard.

"What that for!" yelled Ace.

She punched him again in the fact then dragged him away.

They were at a large gorge.

"Apologize now!" yelled Lucia.

"Apologize to who?" asked Ace.

"You know who!" yelled Lucia glaring at the older boy.

"I'm sorry who ever is I'm supposed to be apologizing to!" yelled Ace sarcastically.

"That's okay!" he heard Luffy call out.

Ace began to sweat.

The day before Luffy followed him so he knocked down a tree to crush him, which didn't work, so he knocked Luffy off a bridge.

That morning Lucia looked for her bother not really worried because she knew it wasn't much to get her brother down but just to make sure nothing too bad happened to him.

"You're lucky that Grandpa tosses him in gorges and ravines all the time." Said Lucia glaring at Ace, "Luffy made me promise not to go into them after I injured my ankle last time from rescuing him."

"What." Said Ace not sure hot to respond.

"Is that all you have to say!" she yelled out and punched him again in the face, this time making his nose bleed.

"I'll come back later! Okay Luffy!" she yelled.

"Okay!" called out Luffy.

She once again glared at Ace and left in a huff.

Ace was just confused, but left Luffy there anyways.

None of them knew what the future was for them or just the bond that was going to form… but right now… Ace was annoyed, Lucia was angry and Luffy was just obvious.

Next Time: Luffy counties to try to befriend Ace, however what will happen when Luffy finds out what Ace is up with his friend? And what problems will arise form it? Find out next time!


End file.
